Lost: Le risposte
| Primadi= | giorni=N/A }} Al centro dell'anticipazione speciale dell'episodio finale della stagione chiamato "Lost: Le Risposte", andato in onda Giovedì 17 Maggio 2007 su ABC vi sono le domande a cui è stata data una risposta e i misteri ancora da rispolvere per i sopravvissuti del volo Oceanic Flight 815 . Lo Speciale è stato condotto dai Produttori Esecutivi di Lost,Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse ed ha invitato ancora una volta nuovi e vecchi fans idi lost a dare un'altra occhiata ad uno degli show più discussi e acclamati dalla critica. "Lost: Le Risposte" esplora la serie in modo da aggiornare i nuovi spettatori ma anche illuminare i più assidui. Lo Speciale osserva in profondità i misteri dell'Isola e dei suoi abitanti e ricapitola i misteri che sono stati rivelati, così come quelli che rimangono senza risposta. Condotto dai produttori esecutivi di Lost Damon Lidelof (anche co-creatore della serie) e Carlton Cuse, lo speciale rivisiterà i misteri risolti, tra cui la presenza di orsi polari su di un'isola nel Pacifico del Sud, chi sia il padre del bambino di Sun, cosa abbia causato l'incidente del volo Oceanic 815, chi fosse nella Hatch, cosa sia accaduto al gruppo della Iniziativa DHARMA, come Locke sia finito sulla sedia a rotelle, cosa abbia fatto Kate per diventare una ricercata e l'identità di [Cooper | il vero Sawyer - che ha ingannato i genitori di James Ford portandoli alla morte. Inoltre vengono anche esplorati alcuni misteri rimasti irrisolti. Risposte offerte Nonostante questo episodio sia principalmente un riassunto, vengono offerte alcune possibili risposte - whether or not what the producers say is canon, or carefully edited possibilities by them, is unclear: * L'aereo è stato attirato a terra quando l'EMP della stazione del Cigno ha bruciato l'elettronica, a causa del fatto che Desmond non è riuscito a digitare il codice in tempo. **They did not say that the EMP caused the mid-air breakup of the plane. **Ben retrieved news footage of the missing airplane shortly after it happened. *Locke sta distruggendo metodicamente qualsiasi cosa che possa essere utilizzata per andarsene * I sopravvissuti NON sono nel purgatorio. Sono vivi e vegeti da qualche parte nel continuum spazio-tempo. * La stazione del Cigno si conferma la stazione più importante dell'isola. * Si ha la conferma che le manifestazioni sull'isola (Yemi, il cavallo, Christian Shephard, ecc..) sono collegate al Mostro. *The term "magic box" is a metaphor for the entire Island. *Desmond's turning the key in the fail-safe under the Swan station prevented a "global catastrophe". **It was because of this discharge that the Island's location was briefly revealed to the outside world. *Gli orsi polari sono stati portati sull'isola dalla DHARMA, ma sono riusciti a scappare dalle gabbie in cui erano rinchiusi. Production notes * None of the Season 2 Tailies characters or the plot threads from it were mentioned. * Scenes shown in the recap that featured Boone and Michael were edited to avoid showing them; however, Shannon and Walt were shown. Categoria:Episodi riassuntivi della terza stagione